1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support poles, and more particularly to a self-adjusting boat cover support pole.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,408; 5,490,532; 5,590,674 and 5,593,239, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support poles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical boat cover support pole. Currently known manually adjustable boat cover support poles have several disadvantages. When snapping down the boat cover using these support poles, the cover may be too loose or too tight requiring the boater to climb back into the boat under the hot cover to adjust the pole manually. Also, with this pole, rain will cause the cover to stretch causing cupping of water and possible tearing of the cover. Further, while traveling at 50 miles per hour or greater, the current pole at a set position allows the cover to stretch and blow and the bow pole may vibrate out of position and cause tearing.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved self-adjusting boat cover support pole and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.